gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story
The Story is a fan made episode. Plot Nuttels tries cheering up Junior with the stories of the Three Little Twerps after a nightmare. Transcript starts at night, at the Nuttelses' house, precisely in Junior’s room. Junior: and turning around his bed, as he is having a nightmare, then screams AAH! runs out to Nuttels’ room Nuttels: isn’t asleep What the hays are you screaming at three in the morning? Junior: I-I got a nightmare! And it was so scary! Nuttels: Well, you shouldn’t browse the internet at night. Technology can play with your mind in all sorts of nefarious ways to weaken your psyche.'' glares at her'' Still, that doesn’t explain what you are doing in my room. Junior: I thought you’d be the only one who can make me feel better, ‘cause you don’t sleep much and all. Nuttels: Sighs Get over it, little man. People get nightmares; it’s a natural phenomenon generated by our brains at night that doesn’t have a concrete logical explanation. I tend to have a really messed up nightmare once in a while, but I pretend to not get affected by any of them. bags appear under her eyes That’s why I only sleep three hours a night. You oughta overcome them somehow, just as I did. Sleep less, distract yourself more. Lay off the internet and read something for example. Like a book, you got the idea. her head on the pillow Goodnight! Junior: Can you tell me a story, please? Nuttels: No. Junior: But you said I have to distract myself somehow. Nuttels: her head You got a point, but you can just do this by yourself. You don’t need my assistance over the smallest and easiest things. Junior: I can’t read when it’s dark. Nuttels: Groans Then turn the lights on. Junior: But Mama would wake up. Nuttels: Use a flashlight. Junior: I don’t have one. Besides, I’ll have to turn the pages. It's gonna take me longer if my hand’s busy keeping it up. Nuttels: Tie one around your head then. Junior: Sheepishly How? Nuttels: again Use a rubber band or something. and mumbles It was so quiet and peaceful here and you had to ruin everything… Junior: Matter-of-factly You can’t just tie a rubber band around my head and a flashlight at the same time. Nuttels: Annoyed Are you coming up with excuses to convince me to tell you a story, aren’t you? Junior: …Yes. Nuttels: Alright, alright! Fine, you won! changes at Junior's room Nuttels: The story is called... a lot of emphasis The Little Bumblebee! And it also has a moral as well! follows her with much interest Once upon a time, there was a bumblebee… A small, silly bumblebee. And he was contemplating his meaning in life. What exactly was he doing? What was his role in the colony, or the bee society as a whole? What did his fellow apians think of him? Did the queen see him as equal, or inferior to his acquaintances because of his different species?... Then he got eaten by a pigeon. The end! Junior: So, what’s the moral? Nuttels: Think fast, die young, leave a neat corpse! Junior: Dismayed …Tell me another story. One without a moral. Nuttels: Chuckles My sweet Junior, you know morals are everywhere. You can’t just avoid them… However, we need to give our audience what it wants. Our next story is named… Three Little Twerps! Junior: Uh, don't you mean Three Little Pigs? Nuttels: a sweet tone No, it is an interpretation. Just like how the original story is a metaphor for dark being careful who you let inside your house! to her sweet tone Okay, get ready... Once upon a time there were three little twerps who decided to go their own way in life and to build, y’know, houses! changes to Nuttels' story world. Gumball, Darwin and Cobby (who have pig ears, snouts and talis for some reason) are building their respective shelters. Darwin's is made out of baked macaroni, Gumball 's is made out of spaghetti noodles and Cobby's is made out of bricks. Nuttels: Voiceover Their houses weren’t the most resistant structure-wise, but they sure consisted a good source of warmth and food. Junior: Interrupts Wait, food? Nuttels: Dissmissive Wh-well, they have to feed themselves during their stay. Junior: Yeah, but one of them’s eating bricks! It’s kind of a plothole here. Nuttels: Uhh, yeah, you’re right. Let’s try something else instead. to the story, Cobby’s house suddenly changes into a house made of hard candy Nuttels: Voiceover Where were we? Oh, alright. There were three twerps. The one with the macaroni house is Darwin. Gumball has his house made of dry spaghetti. And Cobby built his house out of hard candy. But there was one thing: a bad little wolf people claimed terrorized the village nearby. But she wasn’t that bad. She was just hungry. Hungry for sweets! But the twerps, the wimps they were, were afraid of her. She always went like… Huff and a puff! And then blow! Wolf Nuttels: only a few breaths then coughs Junior: Interrupts Ooh! I like it already! Oh, can I continue? Nuttels: Sure. Junior: Snickers And then, she tripped over a bug! Wolf Nuttels: over a bug Junior: as Nuttels stares at him What? Nobody said we have to root for the villain. Nuttels: … Well, this is why you shouldn’t let the audience participate. Anyway… within the story, Wolf Nuttels is strolling through the forest while whistling. Wolf Nuttels: La-la-la-la-luu, la-la-la-la-luu, I'm coming for my sweet Peggy-Blue! over something... again UGH! zooms out to show that she tripped over a branch. Junior laughs, interrupting the story Nuttels: Ah, come on! Junior: Okay, okay, I'll stop! But you're no fun. Nuttels: It's not that I'm not fun, but it's getting annoying after one point. Whatever. to the story Nuttels: Voiceover Our biiiig baaad wolf wasn't exactly a threat to anyone. However, she was rather insistent, her pleas to the villagers to give her a least one licorice stick fell on deaf ears, for they had had it with her. Wolf Nuttels: a woman Puh-lease! I only asked you for that garlic bread! How could you be so calloused and cold-hearted? Woman: You've scared my children! Wolf Nuttels: But you know how children are! They've always been more sensitive and easily scared; they'll grow out of it when- Woman: Get out. Wolf Nuttels: a mock-sad tone Fine, if this is what you want... I will leave your forsaken, inauspicious village full of gluttonous, unsharing simpletons! Nuttels: Voiceover And naturally she was sad. But that was okay, because there was plenty of other ways to curb your hunger in the forest. Such as mushrooms. Wolf Nuttels: a red mushroom and eats it, getting ill almost immediately '' '''Nuttels:' Voiceover Not always, but you got the idea. Trivia *Three Little Twerps is based off the book Three Little Pigs, with the Three Little Twerps being played by Gumball, Darwin and Cobby, and the big bad wolf is played by Nuttels (who didn't have this in mind initially). Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Short Fanfictions